


clouds passing over the sun

by orphan_account



Series: Underdogs and Unexpected Heroes [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, canon-compliant in regards to backstory, canonical child abuse mentioned, this sounds really dark but its really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clint rescues one Angus MacGyver.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamuril2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamuril2/gifts).



> For Tamuril2, who really wanted Clint's side of the story. I would really recommend reading the other stories in this series if you want to know what's going on. 
> 
> Warnings: references to canonical child abuse; references to off-screen torture. Nothing sexual, as always.

Clint stares at the kid that's standing across from him with a lost, scared expression on his face, and he has to stop himself from remembering all the times he felt that way. His mind races, remembering the techniques that SHIELD drilled into him for situations like this as well as the things that made him feel safe when he was a kid. 

He sets down his bow slowly, making sure to keep his eyes on the kid the whole time. Softly, he says, "The compound's clear. I need both of you to listen to me."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Steve and Tony nod in agreement. Clint says, in that same low voice, "Okay. Steve, you come out of the room first. Slowly. No sudden moves. Keep your face towards the kid."

They obey him, and, once they're out of the room, Clint advances slowly. The kid flinches back, blue eyes widening further, and Clint holds up his hands to show that they're open and empty. He murmurs comforting words, things along the lines of, "It's okay, you're safe now, it's okay-"

Finally, the kid comes closer. Clint wraps an arm around him- slowly, carefully, stopping whenever the kid flinches. He leads the blond through the compound and into the waiting quinjet. 

It's a long ride to the helicarrier.

* * *

Clint sticks close to the kid. He knows the comfort that comes with having someone you trust close by, and he knows that the mission debrief can wait a bit. 

As he stands close to the examination table, he looks over at Tony, examining him as best he can from this distance. Other than a few minor cuts and bruises, he looks fine. 

One less thing to worry about, then. 

They sit there in the med bay, all of them, for- he doesn't know how long. Thor's off in Asgard, and he can't help but a feel a guilty, grateful twinge for that. 

Thor's great, he really is, but he's  _enormous_. Especially to someone that's expecting danger from every direction. 

* * *

He doesn't know how long long they sit there, but suddenly, there's a voice booming through the med bay, a deep baritone that sounds worried and frantic and calls out the name "Angus" with the same desperation that comes from not knowing if someone close to you was safe or even  _alive_ for too long-

Clint's called Nat's name that way a few times before. He knows the feeling.

He watches as the kid- Angus, apparently- fairly tackles the guy, and a faint smile breaks over his face. 

The kid's safe. 

 

 


End file.
